La imperfecta familia tulipán
by Chizuuuru
Summary: Si todavía no captan la idea, déjenme mostrarles un episodio fugaz en la vida de Milou Hendelmer. Familiar!Holanda&Bélgica&Luxemburgo.


¿Qué puedo decir? Wea fea sin betear con titulo que parece de reality de los 70's que salio mientras trataba continuar la tabla de Viet :'D

E-esque recupere mis tildes (de nuevo 3) y me emocione ;_;

Bueh, ya que. Con ustedes, Trio Benelux family timez~

**Título**: La imperfecta familia Tulipan

**Parejas/Personajes: **Familiar! Belgica/Holanda/Luxemburgo

**Rating**: K+ (?)

**Género**: Familia disfuncional (?)

**Advertencias**: Menciones de drogas e_e, No-beteado ._.

**Aclaraciones:**

Milou Hendelmer es el nombre que le puse a Belgica

Mitchel Van Loscher, el de Holanda

Y Miranda Bertrang, el de Luxemburgo (si, para mi es niña~)

Milou era conocida por ser una dama. El país que representaba, el reino de Bélgica, era la sede de la base de las Naciones Unidas, tenía una capital hermosa y eficaz política y socialmente, y sobre todo, era la que daba la cara por sus hermanos, Holanda y Luxemburgo, de quienes se decía que eran muy buenos en el ámbito económico, gracias al ejemplo que les daba Milou.

Sí, la belga era vista como un gran país, una mujer responsable y una buena hermana mayor.

Pero Milou sabe que a la hora de describirla como hermana hay que resaltar ese ''vista'', o ''apreciada'', o ''percibida'', porque su más oscuro secreto es que la realidad es todo lo contrario.

Si todavía no captan la idea, déjenme mostrarles un episodio fugaz en la vida de Milou Hendelmer.

La rubia esta regresando a su casa de la panaderia con las compras para el desayuno. De pronto, se detiene un momento frente a la puerta. Escucha algo de alboroto en el interior. Saca las llaves rapidamente y al abrir, ve una escena no poco comun para ella, pero que aun asi logra sacarla de sus casillas.

Mitchel, mejor conocido como Paises Bajos, está en una esquina con su camiseta de futbol puesta, con la mirada rojiza y con un cigarrillo en su mano que emite un olor raro, balbuceando algo sobre un plan estúpido para la dominación mundial. Se detiene a mirar a Bélgica un momento y luego pregunta:

–Oye, monstruo come-galletas, ¿qué no dijiste que vendrías más tarde? Todavía no encuentro mi varita mágica. Hogwarts es muy grande y las cosas se pierden fácilmente ¿Sabes?– y luego recuesta su cabeza contra la pared de nuevo, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Bélgica se le queda mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas coloradas por la ira. Odia admitirlo, pero su ''querido Holly'' es el verdadero hermano mayor de la familia neerlandesa.

Voltea la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la sala, para encontrar su hermana menor, Miranda, Gran Ducado de Luxemburgo, que esta hablando con Francia y Polonia sobre el mal manejo de la casa que hace Milou desde hace una media hora, gastando toda la linea del teléfono, para horror de la nación belga.

Bélgica sabe que la familia Benelux no es un encanto de familia, pero esto ya es demasiado. Y concordando con las predicciones de Luxemburgo, el carácter fuerte de Bélgica la hace explotar.

–¡¿Me voy por CINCO desgraciados minutos y ESTO es lo que tengo que encontrar?

La pequeña castaña quiso decir que la mayor se tardó mas de cinco minutos, pero se calló al ver que la rubia estaba apuntando al otro castaño.

–¡Mitchel Van Loscher! Te encargué cuidar a tu hermana, ¡¿y lo primero que haces es ir a tu maldito escondite de marihuana?

–¡No puedo abrazar a esa cosa verde si ni siquiera tiene brazos!– exclamó el holandés, señalando a Luxemburgo.

Bélgica dio un grito de desesperación y dio una conversación con normal con Holanda como un caso perdido. Acto seguido agarró el rifle que estaba junto a la puerta y lo apuntó hacia Mitchel. No quería tener que llegar a extremos, pero era la novena vez en toda la maldita semana en que sus hermanos le dejaban en claro que no podían estar solos. Desde su punto de vista, claro. El Reino de Bélgica nunca admitirá que es incapaz de controlar a un ducado de quince años y a otro reino con la edad mental de un niño de seis.

–¡Lárgate de esta casa con tus malas costumbres de una vez! ¡AHORA!– gritó una rubia histérica.

Al ver que el castaño la ignoró olímpicamente, apuntó su rifle hacia Luxemburgo.

–Miranda Bertrang, ¿qué demonios fue lo que te dije sobre hablar con Francia?– dijo con voz tétrica, al borde del colapso.

La menor siguió el ejemplo de su hermano, y siguió hablando con Francis y Feliks.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La belga pateó con todas sus fuerzas la mesita del teléfono y miró rabiosa a su hermana menor

–¡¿Cómo te tengo que decir que Francis es el peor pervertido que puedas encontrar? ¡¿Y qué te dije que estar más de quince minutos hablando? ¡¿Crees que la linea es gratis?

La luxemburguesa no se inmutó. Simplemente se levantó de su silla, fue hasta donde su hermana mayor, agarró el cañon del rifle para desviarlo de su cara, y le dijo lo más calmada posible:

–Milou, necesitas un curso sobre el manejo de la ira... y tu cremallera está abierta.

La belga miró hacia sus pantalones...y en efecto, durante todo el trayecto desde la panadería hasta la casa, su ropa había estado a la vista pública.

–Creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Descuida, al menos yo puedo cuidarme sola– dijo Miranda antes de voltearse e ir escalera arriba hacia su habitación.

Bólgica solamente se quedo parada en medio de la sala pensando cual sería la manera menos dolorosa de suicidarse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de un par de brazos rodeándola por detrás.

–Déjala monstruo come-galletas. Ya está grande. Su hermana mayor no la cuidó muy bien pero le enseñó una que otra cosa– dijo Mitchel con voz soñadora.

Milou se limitó a sonreir para sí misma. La familia neerlandesa no era un encanto de familia. Pero era SU familia.


End file.
